


tell me what you think about me

by yamaguchiswife



Series: this is yamaguchis world everyone else is just living in it [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build?, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YamaKage - Freeform, YamaYama - Freeform, how do you even tag shit help, maybe slow burn?, yamaguchixkageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchiswife/pseuds/yamaguchiswife
Summary: the story of yamaguchi tadashi and kageyama tobio falling in love, their friends watching their stupid pining since the beginning.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: this is yamaguchis world everyone else is just living in it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. sorry

hey so uh, im gonna like completely rewrite this so please don't reccomend it to anyone or anything (especially if you know me) im just working on something else rn


	2. oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !

hey besties........i find it sort of hard to write a multi chapter fic for mlm bc im a lesbian and idk its hard, thus im gonna make this a lesboan yamakage fic hahhahahaha oops 💪💪 (pls dont hate me i just write women/nb people better 😭) also im gonna er delete the other chapters sorry, i just dont like the formatting and wrote it at 3am, i have a kanoyachi fic tho 🗣

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is my first fic! im not exactly sure why i decided to write it or whats motivating me but its going to be a multichapter series with a "strangers to friends to lovers" type beat, and also an au where kageyama plays volleyball but yamaguchi sings, draws, and is in drama club. if for some reason people find this feel free to comment i'll try my best to read them all, and im also open to you sharing your hcs for yamakage or other (mostly/hopefully) yamaguchi related ships so I can get ideas (i'll be sure to give you creds!) thankyou! ((also yes the lowercase is inteded lmao)) also expect weekly updates most likely on saturdays and the legths will be really inconsistent, like i may randomly post a 100 word chapter then a 10k word chapter a little later, it just depends!


End file.
